turn around
by super highschool level heir
Summary: john pranks bro by seducing him sarcastically but bro takes it seriously and starts to hit on john every single time he visits idk how to rate so i'll just rate it T
1. Chapter 1

i dont own homestuck ? ? ? ? ?'? ya i m pretty sure i dont

idk ive never published a fnafic before

later chaps will prob be longer i was originally going 2 work on chap 1 with longer but then i thought nah and split it 1/4 of the second chap and the 1st chap and i made this 2 word story : -)

idk read it ok i promise it won tbe like ... other... brojohn fics ok

Ah yes, the 2 week vacation at the Strider's apartment. It's almost become ritual since he started visiting every summer since he was 12(he still can't believe his dad let his own 12 year old son on an airplane alone headed towards potentially killer rapists. Thumbs up.)

Though, every year is almost the same at the Strider's. Play video games, sleep, watch TV, talk, go to the movies, blah blah yada yada basically; a bunch of boring shit. But, this year he was going to do something different and amazing! John was now 15 years old, and at his prime. He can't waste one minute doing something uninteresting! It's his goal to do something special at the Strider's; so brilliant, he'd be leaving them a memory they'd never forget.

But… what would he do? John was never the creative type; how the hell was he going to pull something off to impress _them_? Their _existence_ alone is impressive. The whole world claps at their presence.

Well, maybe not Dave's presence. That was something that the younger Strider was still working on. Much unlike his brother. The highly mentioned and loved "Bro Strider", who's name _still_ remains a mystery. It was probably an embarrassing name, too. Like Gustahg or Cameron, those were pretty embarrassing names. John would hide his name too, if his name was Cameron. Shit, he gets shivers just thinking about himself with that name. Poor Dave's Bro, what a tough life.

Embarrassing names aside, John would be leaving tomorrow. And he still has absolutely not idea what the fuck he's going to do to impress them. Ugh, he can't think right now. He needs to sleep so he can get up early. A great 2 weeks await him!


	2. chap 2

i did it i uploaded two chapters in under 24 hours

next chapter will probs take more time tho because i already had these two chapters written i just needed to review them

Texas.

He hasn't thought of one idea. Not while he was getting ready to leave, not when he was in the car heading to the airport, not while he was boarding the plane, not while the plane was taking off, not while the 2 hour flight, not even while he was sitting down for over half an hour waiting for Dave.

He did find Dave, eventually. They exchanged a good "sup" and a fist bunp.

They climbed into Bro's car outside.

He drove for 10 miles back to the apartment

Not one idea.

Stepped up 25 floors of stairs.

Nothing.

In the residence itself.

_Nothing._

All he wanted was to do the best prank of his life, and John was amazing with pranks! Well, not his own made up pranks. But the pranks that he reads about and executes himself are pretty well done! If he does say so himself.

"Hey bro, you all right?" Dave asked, helping John with his luggage.

"Huh? Oh, yeah! Sorry." Shit, was it obvious?

"You don't seem so psyched about the visit." Oh man, he's onto it. He know's somethings going down. It's not even that important and John feels like Dave shouldn't know. Well, considering the fact he doesn't even know what he wants Dave to be unaware about.

That whole paragraph doesn't make sense.

"It's nothing, I swear. It's just something that's been on my mind." John said. It _felt_ like he was lying, but he actually could not stop thinking '_what the fuck am I going to do?'_

__"... do you want to talk about it?" Shit, he must think that John has depression, or something.

"No! Just play some video games with me already, all right?" John set his luggage down in Dave's room, it was messy and kind of smelled like pee. He went into Dave's extensive video game collection, picking out his newest one. _CHIKA MEXICAN SALT & VINEGAR SPICE INVASION 2: SALT & VINEGAR CHEETOS_.

John read the back of the game while he returned back to the living room. Rated E for EXTREEEME. Dave was already sitting down on the couch with two controllers in hand. John grabs the one that Dave offers (player 2).

"But like, I mean, if you wanna talk about anything. Anything at all, maybe you wanna talk about your insecurity of your daddy kink, I'm right here. To talk to. And stuff." Dave reassures.

"Dave!" John snaps back. Dave's attempt to be thoughtful is starting to get on his nerves. "I don't want to talk about anything! At All! I just want to play CHIKA MEXICAN SALT & VINEGAR INVASION 2: SALT & VINEGAR CHEETOS."

"Alright man, just trying to be helpful. Don't need to get snappy with me." Dave snaps his fingers for effect. John snaps his fingers in Dave's ear.

Bro was in his bedroom for the whole evening and afternoon, doing God know's what. God probably doesn't even _want_ to know.

Bro was always... the weirder of the two bros. That's been obvious since day one. But he was so much more... aloof and cool? John was sure that if Bro went outside more often, and didn't tuck in his shirt, he'd be rolling in women. Or, Dave once told John that his big bro always did swing for the Packers. So he'd be rolling in men, if he wanted.

And heck, if John wasn't heterosexual, 15 years old, and had any self-respect, he'd be onto that man faster than the speed of light.

"As I was saying..." Dave was trailing off while you were thinking, "...are you even listening to me?" Oh fuck, John got lost in his thoughts about Bro Strider. That's kind of awkward; well, isn't like someone is going to figure out what he was thinking.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah. Something about... Michael Cera?"

"Yeah, don't you think he needs some more roles? Like, he has a bunch of roles. But not any roles with any variety. Like, why can't he just be a super bad ass with slicked back hair and hung as a horse? That'd be awesome."

Dave went on and on about Michael Cera. ("I think he voices in this game."; "He's hot, I guess. I'd do him. Maybe."; "Michael Cera just works me up so much. Like, almost in an anger way? But, I get excited. Do you know what I mean?")

They got a good 2 hours of game play into _CHIKA MEXICAN SALT & VINEGAR INVASION 2: SALT & VINEGAR CHEETOS_. At this time, Bro eventually strolled out of his room. He was wearing clothes as if he were about to leave the apartment, but that's just how he always wears clothes.

How does he stand the heat in those clothes? John was already in his boxers and a tee. Same with Dave.

Maybe it's some kind of diet thing. Doesn't sweating take off 20 pounds or something? John never took Bro as someone who would worry about his weight.

Bro didn't stay around for long, John watched him as he grabbed a few supplies that John couldn't describe. He packed them in his arms and almost seemed to rush back to his room.

John ignored the whole thing, Dave didn't even notice it happening.

The two boys were sitting on the floor, now. John wanted to take off his sweaty glasses, but he couldn't see that far away. Sitting so close to the TV kind of strained the both of their eyes, but they didn't give a shit. They're bad boys and they ruin their eyes just to make their mamas lecture them. They like it when their mamas lecture them (AN: i just wish i knew how to write)

Dave yawned, throwing his arms up in the air and stretching. His hairy gross arm pits showed and his skinny back arched like a cat. He fell backwards on his back, his shirt snaking up above his belly button. "I'm tiiiiiiiiired."

John could feel bile rising in his throat at the sight of Dave like that. He always fucking does this, jokingly seducing John like he owns the place.

"Dave, stop." John sneers and tries to only pay attention to the game.

Dave snickers quietly, thinking maybe you wouldn't hear him. "Stop what? Being so damn sexy? Sorry, God made me this way." Dave shifts onto his stomach, while propping himself up to look at John as he perks his bony square butt to him. "Born this way, baby."

"Born as a hairy bony nerd, yeah. Don't worry Dave, I'll love you no matter what you look like."

"You gay or something?" Dave jokes.

"No. You?"

Dave rolls on the ground, flailing his legs around so that doesn't have to use his arms to roll around. "Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaybe just a liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiittle ," he begins to whisper, "for you."

John sighs, he's getting real tired of Dave's joking lately. Everything has just been on his nerves, he could just blow a fuse. John imagines that if Dave did this every single second of every single day and didn't give John a fucking break any way at all, he would probably freak and embarrass himself and break every piece of furniture in this god damn fucking shitty ass 2$ rent apartment. (AN: *winks*)

Wait.

Wait just a minute.

That's it.

He's going to do it.

His Amazing Thing,

he's going to seduce the Striders.

gomen i just wish i knew how to write


End file.
